


I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

by dreadpowers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpowers/pseuds/dreadpowers
Summary: Melanie and Georgie finally go on their first date, caused by Melanie having a moment of Gay Panic.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

The bar was way too loud for them to be having a proper conversation but it gave them a reason to be squashed together, lips nearly touching cheeks when they talked. Melanie had been nursing a pint for the past half an hour and Georgie was a couple gin and tonics in. Their first proper date had gone very well, both being pleasantly surprised but also expecting nothing less. The transition from friends to whatever this was has been pretty much seamless, even if it was a little awkward at first. What do you talk about on a first date with someone you’ve known for years? But the conversation had flown like it normally did, intercepted with a buzz of something new- holding a gaze a little longer than normal, gentle bumping of feet under the table, shy smiles. Things that had perhaps occurred before but this time held the meaning that they’d both hoped for.

After the meal, they had opted to stop at a bar around the corner for a few drinks; a silent agreement that they didn’t want the night to end yet. 

Melanie was talking animatedly about a stray dog she’d seen on her trip to India (before the incident) while Georgie, although loving the anecdote, waited for a moment to interrupt and ask something that had been playing on her mind all night.

“I didn’t want to ask this and make it awkward,” she leaned into Melanie’s side, “but why did you ask me out? Waking up to a text from you sent in the middle of the night seeing if I would want to try this out was...unexpected.”

Melanie’s cheeks flushed a deep pink. “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t bring up my poor courting techniques.”

“No! No, it’s okay. I’m not complaining at all- I’m actually glad one of us had the balls to finally do it.”

Georgie and Melanie had known each other for years. It had started with complimentary comments and messages about each other’s shows which lead to collaborative episodes and the start of a friendship that had grown into something very important to the both of them. But as well as the business and friendship relationship, there had also always been something else. The occasional flirty glance that could be read as something else, some very nearly kisses on nights spent drinking in pubs or on someone’s living room floor, sharing a bed after a late evening of editing and waking up a little bit too entangled. They were all things that Melanie had dismissed as what girls did when they were close friends and for a lot of the time, she had thought it definitely didn’t mean anything, mostly because she had thought Georgie was straight, knowing only of Jon as an ex of Georgie’s and only hearing of Georgie’s dates with guys. 

That was until a few months ago when she announced that she had been on a date to a Cambodian restaurant with someone named Charlie. Melanie thought nothing of it, until Georgie said that Charlie had been “just as pretty as her pictures” but was “actually a massive bore”. “She” had rung out in Melanie’s head for days. The fact that Georgie had been on a date with a girl had spun Melanie into a weird frenzy of emotions. How hadn’t she known this about someone she had known for a long time? In truth, they didn’t really talk about that sort of thing, but still. And then her next thought was ‘I wish I’d had known’. This pushed Melanie into an even further state of confusing emotions. Sure, it wasn’t like the idea hadn’t crossed her mind before but it had been easy to push to one side and dismiss it as impossible. But now, a little spark of hope had ignited in Melanie.

During the time between this revelation and their actual first date, Melanie attempted to navigate her feelings with little success. It mainly consisted of sweet or intimate moments between her and Georgie being completely overanalysed in her head and then ultimately torn apart by overthinking. Finally, one of these moments had pushed her over the edge.

It had been their typical Friday night in watching Most Haunted and eating chinese takeaway. Georgie was highly critical of the show, pointing out all the dramatics and obviously faked “evidence” that Yvette Fielding found as proof of ghosts. It was the same every week; Georgie would spiel out her criticism and Melanie would attempt to defend it with the claim that Most Haunted lead the way for shows like their own. It was always a feigned argument. They taunted each other playfully and always ended up laughing or asking The Admiral what he thought, fighting about whose side he would be on.

This week was pretty much the same as usual. Melanie lay on her back across the worn sofa in Georgie’s living room with her legs draped across Georgie’s lap. They were already deep into their “argument” when Meleanie shifted from her lying position to be a little more upright, hoping that being at eye level would help her get her point across more clearly. Their words were intercepted with giggles, knowing how ridiculous they both sounded in their conviction. That was when Georgie also shifted her body and they were a lot closer than before. Of course, they’d been like this before- they’d nearly kissed for Christ’s sake. But something stirred in Melanie and the look in Georgie’s eyes changed from mischievous to something more serious and vulnerable. They could kiss. They could kiss right there. But something in Melanie pulled her away, laughing it off.

That night, she lay in her bed wide awake, replaying that look over and over again. She cursed herself. God, she’d fucked up a perfect opportunity. Georgie had looked like she would’ve kissed her. They were so close and her lips had been parted so slightly like she was thinking about it too, and her eyes. Her eyes had said it all.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Melanie knew that even if Georgie had ever been interested in her, it was over now. Melanie had made it look like she was the one that wasn’t interested. 

Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, Melanie unlocked it and frantically typed out a text to Georgie. Most of her was screaming that it was a terrible idea. Who the fuck texts their friend, who they had nearly and very well could have kissed a few hours ago, at 2:33am, asking them out on a date the next evening? 

After pressing send, Melanie sank back into her pillow, throwing her phone somewhere on the duvet, and hoped that she could fall asleep before she started to spam Georgie with texts apologising for being weird. Luckily, she did fall asleep and woke up to a reply.

Sounds like a plan. I know a good Italian restaurant in Soho. I can call and see if there’s a table available at around 7? Xx 

The calm of Georgie’s tone in the text put Melanie at ease a little. At least one of them could keep their cool.

So here they were, in the crowded bar. Not even twenty-four hours earlier had Melanie frantically texted Georgie in a flurry of emotions.

“Thank you,” Georgie’s voice softened.

Melanie was struck a little by the sudden vulnerability apparent in Georgie’s eyes. “Why’d you say that?”

“Because you actually asked me out. I’ve liked you for a really long time but,” she sighed, “I just sort of ignored it because, frankly, I didn’t know how to deal with all of this.”

“Well, you’re welcome then,” Melanie bumped her shoulder against Georgie’s, “I’m glad I did it too.”

They finished their drinks and managed to push their way towards the exit. Standing outside in the cool night air, Georgie said she should probably head to the Tube station down the road. 

“Or,” Melanie said, a slight smile playing on her lips, “we could go back to my flat for a bit? I’ve got a box of profiteroles and a bottle of wine in the fridge?” 

“We didn’t have pudding at the Italian place so those profiteroles do sound enticing,” Georgie replied, pretending to have to think about her answer for a second, “sure, why not.”

Melanie lived only a short walk away. They walked side by side, laughing about something stupid, bumping into each other until Georgie linked her pinkie finger with Melanie’s, pulling them together. It was only a small gesture but it was enough to reassure Melanie that this was the right thing. It was just so right. 

Arriving at Melanie’s flat, she fumbled for her keys and opened the door. As it clicked shut behind her, they stood looking at each other. The atmosphere had changed now. Something intimate and vulnerable hung around them; this was what was different. They’d been out for meals before, been out drinking, but now the fact that they weren't “just friends” felt very obvious. Mostly because of the overwhelming urge Georgie had to kiss Melanie. With the events of the night before and what Georgie thought was a close call, she didn’t want to just assume that was what Melanie wanted too. 

“Can I kiss you?” Georgie almost whispered. Melanie let out a breathy laugh.

“Yes. Oh my gosh, yes.”

Georgie stepped to close the gap, overestimating the distance a little, pushing Melanie backwards against the door.

“Oh, sorry-” Georgie began to apologise but was cut off as Melanie brought her lips up to meet Georgie’s. 

Whatever either of them had daydreamed about, this was completely beyond that. 

Melanie’s hands tentatively brushed Georgie’s waist to coax her closer until they melted into each other. It was soft and sweet and felt like all the pieces just fell into place.

Georgie pulled away first, breathless.

“Melanie.”

“Georgie.”  
They looked at each other, smiling giddily. 

An unwanted thought crossed Melanie’s mind. What if this didn’t work out and now they had properly fucked up their friendship? And she couldn’t even begin to think about how completely out of her league Georgie was.

These disruptive thoughts dissolved as Georgie pulled her towards her again, kissing with more force this time, more urgency. Her lips moved with intention and she felt Melanie smile against her when Georgie’s teeth grazed her bottom lip. Melanie’s hands slid over Georgie’s toned arms and into her hair, fingers tangling in the pale curls. Their bodies pressed together and it was hard to discern where Melanie started and Georgie finished.

Melanie is the one that pulls away this time, her cheeks rosy. 

“Shall we maybe move out of my hallway?”

In the kitchen, Georgie leaned coolly against the counter, her lips tingling. The fridge door shut to reveal Melanie balancing a dome shaped box full of profiteroles and a bottle of wine.

“Ta-da! As promised.” 

Georgie chuckled softly, turning to reach for two wine glasses from a cupboard, setting them down on the small wooden table. As Melanie poured the liquid, Georgie draped her leather jacket over the back of one of the chairs. For the first time this evening, Melanie could properly take in Georgie’s outfit- they had been sitting in the restaurant which had been dimly lit, and in the pub they’d kept their jackets on because there was hardly even room to move. She wore a floaty black and white shirt, unbuttoned nearly all the way down, tucked into high waisted fitted trousers. Her typical chunky assortment of ring was accompanied by layers of silver necklaces, some of which Melanie remembered Georgie buying from a strange curiosity shop they’d come across in Camden. Everything about her was just effortlessly cool. And hot. And here she was in Melanie’s kitchen.

Obviously she’d been in Melanie’s kitchen countless times before, but there was something about the way she was standing and the look in her eyes and the kiss lingering in the air between them. Melanie pushed Georgie’s glass toward her across the table. Georgie took a sip, her eyes still on Melanie’s.

A wave of confidence came over Melanie and she picked up the dome of profiteroles.  
“Maybe we can have these...later?” 

Georgie laughed. “That sounded like the terrible start to a porno.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like,” Melanie felt embarrassed but was put at ease by the smile on Georgie’s face, “you know I just meant so that I could put them back in the fridge!”

She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance but put the profiteroles away and crossed the room to Georgie. 

“Hey.” Melanie looked up and, after a second of hesitation, their lips collided. Melanie’s hands brushed softly and swiftly over Georgie’s curves, not being too obvious about her feelings, but also not not being obvious. 

A few moments later, a thought crossed Georgie’s mind.

“Um, Mel. I know I joked about the porno.”

“Terrible porno,” Melanie corrected her.

“That’s the one. Well, I,” she looked nervously down, “I don’t really want to do anything like that...yet. At least not tonight. I just don’t want to rush into things and-”

Melanie cupped her face gently. “Hey, you don’t need to justify it. It’s okay. More than okay, and probably the best call to make any way.”

Georgie sighed a breath of relief she didn’t realise she’d been holding. She leaned down to meet Melanie’s lips, but paused before kissing her.

“Melanie, I am really glad we did this.”

Melanie smiled. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil bit of sapphic fluff amidst the choas of the Archives.  
> Find me over on Tumblr! dread-powers


End file.
